It Started With A Flicker Than A Flame
by 0-BitchyMe-0
Summary: "You Set my heart on fire, You Blew out the smoke with your lungs, You Burned me with your love, You Scared me with your passion. You Said you loved me and that moment on you were my flame. Just because of a Flicker." -Luliah "One Day Luliah You are gonna Love, You are gonna be happy... i promice." -Carlile


**Hello! This is a Vladamir Todd Story With an OC and it's serious. But it's also pretty funny momented as well so :D.**

**This randomly hit me while i was taking picture of clouds. Yepp, (SHE HAS NO LIFE) So :D hehe. Please read! And Review! Begin THE STORY!**

**-Luliah POV-**

The Wind whispered softly into my ear. Telling me secrets. Reveiling many things. Things that weren't told to just ANY person. I closed my eyes and let the air hold me, Let the breese gingerly move my Black long curls around my face. My heavy eye lashes fluttering. My fringe in the 'scene style' lifting lightly in the air. I was in total peace. And i never wanted to leave. My milky white skin was glowing, And My Ice Blue eyes without their pupil were safely tucked beneath my closed eye lids. I was that girl every girl wanted to be. Well, That is... To any girl besides me. I've always been teased, picked on. Because they are jealous of me. It got so bad i refused to talk at my old school. I don't like to think about it. The School was burned down. It's over now. They are all dead. All of them but me. As i sit alone on the top of the train as it rides quickly along the tracks, The thought consumes me. The thought of the blood pouring out of their arteries. Their perfict blonde hair stained in the velvet red color. For once they seemed beautiful to me, but it didn't last long. A teacher came out. threatened to call the cops. Call the science facility. lock me up. She said i was the devil, that i was a monster. She couldn't be more true. I'm defonintly different. i always have been. I was the kid that licked the blood out of a other childrens cuts when they fell of the swing. I guess now that i think of it... i've always been seen as the odd one in the bunch. I was in fact born a vampire.

A deadly blood sucking vampire. i enjoy killing. Death facinates me beyond compare, Because i can't die i see it as a joke. A plain simple Hobby i guess. Yes, i drink human blood, Yes i enjoy it. end of conversation.

I may kill but Evil? No. I'm not evil. Vampires are made to kill, so saying we are doing wrong to do it is a lie. Our bodies don't consume what others can. That 'Chicken Nugget Brunch' It doesn't do us mercy. Our stomachs consume blood. Only Blood. Or at least mine does. And not in the bags either. Not in the 'Im Too nice to bite you' way. We have fangs to bite flesh, Not plastic. I was sent by a head of the vampire council, Santiago. He sent me to Bathory. To find any vampire activity there. i did not question. I did not dismay. this train is in fact heading to the pitied town. I will not lie. i have never lied before. i wont start now. Not to the council. They saved me when i was little. I will not decieve Santiago. He IS my legal Heir. Not my father. Just an Heir. And i will attend the Bathory High School. i will find this special vampire they speak of.

The train haulted to a stop. I had rode from Russia To Japan, ontop of an airplane, To Main and now, i had rode a train for 36 hours to the desired destination. The town of complete boredom and mines. bathory. And i didn't pay a single dime, CHA-CHING.

I jumped softly off the train unnoticed and walked calmy away from the station, Down into some woods, into a clear meadow area. i examined the area behind my white rounded 'diva' sunglasses. There was a willow on the left with a... a tree house? Was there a house here? Why... A tuff of light brown hair was shown out the cornor of the window of the large wooden structure. Followed by Big Gem Green Eyes. I closed my eyes and found myself from the vision of him. Looking out the window, Right at me. I jerked him back as he jumped in shock to relise i was behind him my hands on his shoulders. He glanced Confused at the now empty area i was standing at. I smirked and left his preferable vision returning to my own eyes.

"Hello."

"H-Hi."

"Were you watching me?" I make a quick hand motion to the empty area i once stood, he followed my hand with his large eyes nervously.

When i recieved no responce i simply sighed, "It doesn't matter. So tell me Timothy Do you belive in... Magic?"

Timothy responded with a small nod. His veins pumped with O+ and it made my stomach lurch. he smelled like Melted Chocolate and Iron, Maybe Better. I can't really explain it. But it smells amazing no matter how full you think you are.

"I-I'm a wizard."

"...Very well."

Liar. Wizards are myths. Unless he was some sort of Satan Worshiper that practiced Wicca. But I highly doubt that.

"Timothy Why are you here? All Alone?"

"M..My Ma and pa were Killed You see... My Pa built me this place right before he died. so i stayed here."

Timothy you smell amazing. i want you. i want to sink my teeth into your arterty and take you slowly. I could almost taste his rare blood type in my mouth but i shook it off.

"You're alone?"

He gave a short nod. Hmmm... i could have him so easily. No. He's so young. He's so... He reminds me of Caralile,

_Flashback:_

_"Luliah, Ma said that you're a special vampire."_

_"She did, Did she?_

_"Mhmm!"_

_"And tell me caralile what do you think of that? What do you think about me being different?" I traced my fingers over the white satin of his canopy above his bed, His Large Grey Eyes Pondering me questioning my actions, His white gelled hair sticking up perfectly. His 9 year old body perched up fully awake._

_"I think..."_

_I Thrust myself just inches from his face, My Fangs that were so different from his, inches from his nose,_

_"Well?"_

_"i think... You're Amazing"_

_My eyes widened in shock. He accepted me! unlike all the rest of society._

_Fear crossed in front of Carlile's eyes, But that didn't matter. He accepted me. I couldn't loose him. i wouldn't._

_I Lowered myself faster than lightning and instently i was sitting criss-crossed behind him, His head leaning in my lap stroking his cheek._

**_no. Carlile is dead. i cannot keep thinking of him. He's gone._**

_End Flashback:_

"Timothy... i shall spare you your life. For now. But don't tease me. I will have you withen seconds."

He gave a short nod.

"Tell me , What do you think about me? My speed? My Differency?"

"It terrifyes me."

"Really?"

i placed my hands on Timothys Shoulders and pushed him backwards toward the exposed window.

"Labeling is naughty. I don't care how young you are."

Words could not explain how dissapointed i felt, My lack of efficency. My lack of Ability of great Judgement. One Tiny push and he would be falling to his death. The power over him filled my lungs with exitement. i could kill him so easily. his life is in my hands. i smiled and his eyes widened in fear, Confusion, Pain.

I clicked easily into his mind.

_What is she doing? i'm going to die. I'm going to die and hits her fault. My parents... Will death be good or bad?_

"Tell me, Timothy... Do you miss your mommy? Do you want to see her and your father again?"

His eyes flashed with pain, An inner struggle.

"Do you want to be with her? Do you want to feel a quick pain... then be away. away from hunger? away from troubles? Bullies?"

ONce again i entered his mind, But not to read him, to give him. I sent ghosts to him, Surrounding him with grey clear images of his happy family. I could literally watch the images fly around his head in his eyes.

"Die now, And Know this... They loved you... They loved you very much."

I let my mind flow through his, soothing him with his mothers voice, Singing a lullaby, Soothing him. Bringing him peace.

I Gingerly Grabbed the back of his neck and sunk my Thumbtack resembling fangs into his artery. Ending him Slowly yett painlessly.

"_Goodbye Timothy. Sleep Well."_

He lay back limp, Dead, a small smile on his face as his ears continued to ring with his mothers voice. Around me dust from the ground swirled up around him, in the shape of a woman. His mother. I had no place in this. I Placed my hands on the rail of the window and thrust myself over it, Landing square on the ground. The sun began to rise and i latered on sunscreen over my pearl white skin. Making my way to The bathory High. Ready for the first day.

**Done! Okay so chapter is coming soon! so yeppers! Be ready. And i know it's kinda deep i guess. But i just wanted to make out the point that there are vampires that truely are evil. But there is a twist to this story. And it starts on Luliah's first day of school, when she meets our favorite half blood and his little adorible flirty human best-friend! **

**Chapter Two Up Soon! Reviews make me type faster BTW! ;)**


End file.
